


一往而深

by DIiii



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIiii/pseuds/DIiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>狼人/吸血鬼设定，后期涉及囚禁，D/S，双黑化</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Purity

**Author's Note:**

> 狼人/吸血鬼设定，后期涉及囚禁，D/S，双黑化

1.

游轮在港口靠岸停泊，一阵袭来的海浪卷起船身猛地晃荡，险些让游轮撞向陆地。船上的游客们扶着栏杆，诅咒着见鬼的天气。

天空一直泛着阴沉的灰褐色，厚实的乌云将阳光阻隔在背后，海面上片刻不得安宁，所幸游轮没有落到触礁的下场，它在黄昏前驶到了新奥尔良，一座繁华的中间城市。

Sebastian紧皱着眉，用手扶着脑袋，晃悠悠地跟在花枝招展的游客后面走下阶梯。身后的仆人见到他一副面色惨白的样子想上前搀扶，被他挥挥手阻止了。

站在古老石路上的老管家见到他的身影，连忙迎了上来。Sebastian递过手中的外套，整理着自己的衣领，用目光检查了下着装是否整洁。仆人们提着行李，小心地观察着主子的表情。

他不喜欢坐游轮出行，一是受不了船上的乌烟瘴气，二是摇晃的船身会让他浑身难受。

Sebastian不愿把第二点归结为“晕船”这种通俗的解释。

新奥尔良和过去的日子大不相同。Sebastian走在用石头砌得平整光洁的道路上，打量着街道两旁的建筑。他知道这是吸血鬼管理的城市，他闻得出来，整座城市的气息里弥漫着醉生梦死的奢靡繁华。

说是新奥尔良，却带着浓重的古朽气质。

他并没有兴趣去了解主宰这座城市的吸血鬼的名字，因为他最多只能算是每天涌入新奥尔良的游客一员。Sebastian与居无定所的流浪吸血鬼不同，他属于始祖家族，他的根在罗马尼亚。

这代表了他的地位无人能及。

终于摆脱海洋登上陆地之后，Sebastian迅速便恢复了体力。他回到始祖家族的城堡——一栋耸立了几百年的老建筑，接着卸下装备，在浴池中泡了个澡，浑身湿漉漉地走进房间，在仆人的伺候下轻轻擦干头发和身子，披上了雪白的浴袍。

城堡里的仆人忙上忙下，无论Sebastian看上去有多年轻，像是某个富贵人家养的纨绔子弟，但下人们知道，他们服侍的是活了千百年的吸血鬼祖先，意味着一切与Sebastian的意愿无关，只要在管家的眼皮底下，他们一个闪失便会丢了性命。

Sebastian向后倒在柔软的床上，放松而惬意，无所事事地盯着悬挂在天花板上的复古吊灯，数着上面镶嵌了多少颗水钻。  
之后他像是想起了什么，手肘撑着身子坐起来，白皙的赤裸双足蹭过被单。

他伸手拿过了红木桌上的手机，手指滑动屏幕查看之前的短信。

“8:00pm.”

公式化的冷冰冰回复，甚至连地点也没附上，但Sebastian还是握着手机笑了起来。想到对方一板一眼打下这几个字符的表情，他就乐得在床上翻滚了一圈。

 

华灯初上，那阵预想的暴风雨终是没有到来。夜空中漂浮着几片绛紫色的云彩，大街小巷里弥散着一股躁动不安的气息。  
街道上的人群如同磕了药般狂舞着，纵情于享乐的游客在高频闪烁的灯光下扭动身子，尖叫喘息，甩动着汗水淋漓的发丝。

Chris掀开窗帘瞥了眼别墅下闹腾的狂欢景象，视野中并没有出现那个熟悉的身影，他不由感到有点失落，放下帘子叹了口气，转身迎上了一位身着红色长裙的女子，跟她贴面打了个招呼，扶着她的背走进了派对大厅。

别墅里的一切与外头无异，派对上的宾客们尽情享受着火光四射的热情。DJ切换着带有迷幻色彩的电子音乐，配合着漆黑大厅里频闪的彩色光束，人们摆动肢体肆意跳动、调情、交缠，展现着十足的放纵姿态。

作为派对组织者的Chris坐在吧台边上，喝着一杯看不清颜色的酒水。

入口辛辣异常，并非他的口味，估计是按他弟弟的口味调配的。Chris皱着眉放下酒杯，抬头看向了前方的舞池。

一个漆黑的身影一晃而过，Chris定了定神再次望过去，看到的却是那个无论见了多少次都能让他心跳加速的男人。

Sebastian.

他就知道Sebastian绝对不会错过这样的派对，但也没料到他居然已经来了。也许是他那张娃娃脸太有欺骗性，总让Chris忘记他是个移动速度飞快的吸血鬼。

他看着Sebastian正和一个女人耳鬓厮磨，那女人享受地用身体蹭着他的腰身，红色的长裙被拉到了大腿上，露出了大片肌肤。而Sebastian似乎不为所动，脸上带着一副玩世不恭的甜笑，手指却只是蜻蜓点水般碰着她的大腿，然后向上搂住了她的腰。

Chris看得一清二楚，Sebastian将头埋进了女人的颈窝，以调情的手法拂过她的发丝，微抬起头露出雪白的獠牙，轻轻地刺进了女人的颈动脉。女人霎时瞪大了双眼，发出一声惊叫，被吵闹的音乐完全盖住。

Sebastian脸上带着满足，饥渴地吞咽着鲜血，Chris看着他上下滚动的喉头，还有贴着女人的鲜红嘴唇，目光里闪现着十足的贪婪。

当Sebastian还沉浸在血液腥咸而甜美的味道中时，一股力量突然将他和那个女人分开，Sebastian急忙收起獠牙，面带怒意地回过头，而在看到来者面目的下一秒，脸上便浮现了欣喜的表情。

“Chris？”

“没错，是我。”

Chris搂过那个女子，另一手握着Sebastian的手腕让他跟在自己身边，穿过了混乱的人群，将那个女人安置在吧台旁的软凳上。

“我想你已经事先催眠过她了。”

“当然，”Sebastian回味般地舔了舔嘴唇，身子靠向吧台，“她醒来就会忘了和我有关的一切。倒是你，Chris，你打断了我的就餐时间。”

“她差点就没命了，你需要节制一点。”Chris看着Sebastian摆出一脸无所谓的样子，鼓着婴儿肥的脸颊，用那双无辜的蓝色大眼睛望着他。

“你得赔我。”

Chris挑起眉，感到不可理喻。

他打量着面前的吸血鬼，Sebastian穿着他一向中意的宫廷装，高雅整洁的装束与疯狂的派对格格不入，这让他看上去像是个误闯民间的王子。

他还戴着一双暗色的皮手套，在边缘有一圈绒毛，镶着几颗黑。下一秒，那双手套的主人便握住了Chris的手臂，朝他使了个眼色。

“你想吸我的血？”

“嗯哼，也没错。”Sebastian微笑地站在他面前，眼神里闪着期待的光芒。

说到格格不入，Chris也同样，他穿着正式的纯黑三件套西装，甚至还打了领带。

“不过，除了你的血，我也想吸点别的东西。”Sebastian的话语间带着轻柔的挑逗，他伸出舌头，慢慢地舔着嘴唇。  
远处的灯光间断性朝人群照来，Chris若有所思地盯着他，目光转移到他仍沾着几滴鲜血的嘴唇。

“你真是一点都没变。”Chris反握住他的手。

“谢谢，你也是。”Sebastian笑着回敬了一句。

 

月光透过乌云的间隙照射进玻璃花房，稀奇的花木围绕着一片空旷地带，中央摆放着一张象牙白色的长桌，原本放在桌上的工具与袋装种子被拨到了一旁。

一个男人正坐在长桌上，被紧身裤包裹的纤细小腿从桌旁垂下，另一个男人站在他的双腿间，被搂着肩膀在颈部尽情地吸着血。

Sebastian就像是饿了好几天，仿佛刚刚的红衣女子也只是个开胃小菜，此时的他正急促地吞咽着Chris的血液，嘴里还不时发出“嗯……嗯……”的惬意声响。

Chris一手搂抱着他的细腰，另一手抚摸着他柔软的头发，嗅着棕色发丝间清爽的柠檬沐浴露香。颈间的Sebastian就像个贪吃的孩子，两只手臂紧紧地搂着Chris的肩膀，不知餍足地吸吮他的血液。

若不是Chris拥有绝佳的恢复力，估计在Sebastian满足之前就失血过多倒下了。

但对Chris来说，Sebastian需要的血量构不成威胁。因为Chris不仅是狼人，还是新奥尔良地区唯一的头狼，拥有体能的绝对优势。

尽管如此，他也并不能消除被吸血鬼吸血所附加的情欲，尤其当对方还是强大的初代吸血鬼的时候。在Sebastian饥渴地吸着血的同时，Chris几乎用上了全部的意志力，才压抑住了变为狼身的冲动。

“哈啊……”

Sebastian终于松开了口，微微仰起头失神地望着漆黑的天空，两颗小巧的獠牙还未完全收回去，性感的嘴唇上沾着猩红的血液，还有一滴正从他的嘴角滑落。

在那一滴血液污染了他洁白的蕾丝上衣之前，Chris低下了头，舔去他下巴上的那一抹腥甜。

“嗯？你硬了？”

Sebastian将一手探向Chris的下体，在触摸到那火热的下一秒便被男人抓住手腕，举到了面前。

“Sebs，满足了就下来。”

Sebastian听着他正经的口吻，不禁翻了个白眼，想要抽回手臂却发现正被男人紧紧地钳制着。

“你不觉得有点可笑吗？你站在我的两腿间挡着我的路，还握着我的手不放，却一脸正色地叫我下来，Chris，我能下到哪去？你的阴茎上？”

拥有男孩干净面容的吸血鬼微笑着，嘴里吐出的淫秽词语让Chris的心脏漏跳了一拍。

但Chris很快定下神来，他松开手退了一步，让出位置，用眼神示意Sebastian从桌上下来。吸血鬼看着他，就觉得这人如此不开窍。

三百年来Chris一次都没有理会过Sebastian的暗示，即便他很清楚Chris并非没有感觉，可这个狼人固执而且专制，将家族守则奉为圭臬。

“Chris，你以为我大老远来到新奥尔良只是为了吸你的血吗？”Sebastian从桌上跳下来，黑色长靴踏在地上发出清脆的声响。

“我得控制自己来这里的频率和时间，防止那些元老起疑心，就这样偷偷摸摸地出来和敌对势力的人见面，结果奖赏只是一顿晚饭？”

Chris镇静地听着Sebastian的质问，他绝不是无欲无求，他当然想要Sebastian，想要进入他的身子，想要得不得了。但在他生活的世界里，想要并不都代表可以付诸行动，他身上的限制太多了。

“Sebs，我说过了，我不可能和你做爱的时候不变为狼身，更不可能不在你体内成结，这由我的兽性所决定，并不是我所能控制的。”

“我说过我可以忍受。”

“但不代表你能承受因此带来的后果，”Chris揉了揉眉心，抬眼看着Sebastian咬着下嘴唇移开了视线，“成结后你的身上会染上我的气味，对于一个既是吸血鬼又是头狼伴侣的人，你认为你该如何立足？吸血鬼和狼人永远都是世仇，你会遭到两个种族的迫害。而我作为狼人的首领，更不可能逃得了干系。”

Sebastian低下头，一声不吭。

身为初代吸血鬼，他做事冲动鲁莽不计后果，跟孩子一般直率得没心没肺，但他的年龄说什么都是Chris的好几倍，有足够的经验和阅历，也自然知道Chris说的句句在理。

而他只是不甘心，自从他爱上Chris之后已经三百多年不沾美色，对于喜好寻欢作乐的吸血鬼来说简直是一种折磨。Sebastian喜欢性爱，并且乐于享受，而Chris却像是想和他纠缠下去，前提是保持纯洁的关系。

这让Sebastian烦躁地想随便找个人扭断脖子。

Chris站在他面前，观察他面部表情的变化。Sebastian从不懂得隐藏自己的心理活动，这不禁让Chris怀疑若是没有初代吸血鬼的身份，他能否平安地活在这个世界上。

“那你能做到什么程度？”Sebastian很快便妥协了，但不代表他不会试探Chris的底线，“你可以做到变身之前再停下来。”

“Sebs，你太看高我的忍耐力了。”

Chris看了眼Sebastian，整了整歪斜的领带，将衬衫衣扣扣好，转身打算离开。

在他迈出脚步的下一刻，一个人影迅速从他身旁闪过，来到他面前猛地将他扑倒在地。下一秒Chris便感受到一双柔软的唇瓣，软滑的舌头湿溜溜地舔着他的唇缝，然后探进嘴里舔舐着他的口腔内壁。

舌吻的感觉太过美好，Chris感觉齿间充满了血液的腥甜，湿滑的红舌与自己交缠，慢慢吮吸着口中的津液。Chris甚至还用舌头舔过了Sebastian两颗小小的獠牙。萦绕在鼻尖的尽是Sebs的味道，干净、纯真，却欲求不满的香气。

尖利的指甲缓缓探出，他感觉到上方的嘴唇忽地离开了，连同那个美妙的人一起消失在他的面前。

Chris望着四周空荡荡的花房，又看了看自己冒出来的指甲，叹息着站了起来。

 

Sebastian围上披风，踏进一地的枯叶，离开了Chris的别墅。

他想起几分钟前Chris错愕的表情，忍不住笑了出来。

昏暗的街道上早已没了人影，仿佛之前的喧闹全都是假象，Sebastian快步走在回去的路上，没走几步路便听到后方传来窸窣的响动。

他立刻回过头，紧盯着街道旁密密麻麻的灌木丛，而下一秒，他便看到了一双闪闪发光的瞳仁。

 

2.

“赤足踏入枯叶，黄昏将邪念倾倒入杯，广阔无垠的雾霭让出了道路，无瑕胴体在绿林里欢歌，而任何纯净终有一天会被拷于炽热焦熔的铁栏，成为我专属的知更鸟。”

Sebastian将那本从男人口袋中掉落的牛皮本子合上，像是不想再读下去了一般，捻起一角扔给一旁的仆人。

“Evans，你犯了两个错误。”

Sebastian开口，声音就像淳厚的红酒，隐约带着稚嫩的青涩，却慵懒迷人。

他坐在椅子上交叉着双腿，双手交合置于膝盖上，微微扬起下巴，以一种睥睨姿态观赏着被绳索捆绑起来的男人。

作为新奥尔良唯一的初代吸血鬼，Sebastian活了漫长的岁月，锻造出的一举一动都透露着优雅，他那柔滑的棕发打理得精致无比，服饰整洁华美，镶着宝钻的深蓝色皮夹克以金线勾边，纯白赛马装的紧身裤勾勒出了修长纤细的腿型。

他甚至还穿着那双黑色的及膝长靴，距离Evans之近，甚至只要男人俯下身来，就能吻到Sebastian的鞋背。

Sebastian的双手戴着白色丝绸手套，他朝Evans伸出右手，用食指托起了Evans的下巴。

“第一，你不该有这些想法；第二，即使你有，也不要让我发现。”

跪在阴影里的男人嗤笑了声，他浑身布满脏污，精美的衣着却暴露了他的出身。即便金发凌乱，衣物也带着破口，但他清亮的蓝色眼眸却毫无惧意，或者说，事情的发展正如他所期待。

Evans的目光大胆地打量着Sebastian的身体，张扬地描绘裸露出来的肌肤，除了精致的面孔，便是蕾丝衣领下若隐若现的光滑脖颈。即便Sebastian背着光的表情难以捉摸，但Evans知道他一定沉下了脸来。

下一秒，Sebastian朝身旁伸出手掌，仆人立刻走上前，恭敬地递过了一把黑色指挥鞭。

那是Sebastian骑马时用的道具，Sebastian喜欢它划破空气的尖利声响，更喜欢感受它挥落在人体上带来的刺激。他握着手柄，欣赏着鞭身暗色的图腾，没有预警地反手在Evans的脸上甩了一鞭，男人被打得侧向一旁，脸上立刻划开了一道鲜红的口子。

“毫不避讳地盯着我看，嗯？即便你是头狼的兄弟，也未免太不知天高地厚。”

Sebastian向后靠在椅背上，用鞋尖抬起男人的脸，饶有兴趣地看着那道血口慢慢地愈合，恢复了原本的平滑。若不是上面沾有血迹，没人能看出几秒前那里还有道伤口。

就如同之前经历的好几次刑罚，Evans又露出了笑容，那笑意里带着兴奋与偏执，夹杂着几百年的浓浓爱欲，最终化为沙哑的低语。

“我喜欢你这火辣的性子。”

Sebastian仿佛遭受了羞辱，他再次握紧鞭子，狠狠朝Evans挥了下去，这次则是打在他的胸口，皮肤撕裂的烧灼感让Evans浑身一个激颤，而Sebastian并没有给他喘息的时间，一连赏了他重重的十鞭。

Evans跪在地上，双手被反绑在身后，随着Sebastian的鞭打歪斜了身子。尽管他随时都能扯开绳索逃脱，但Evans选择待在这个吸血鬼的地盘，承受着他的酷刑。

他享受Sebastian的虐待，他喜欢Sebastian带着那副纯洁无上的表情踩着自己的头颅，恰似他的兄长，他迷恋着危险而残暴的Sebastian。

结束之后，Sebastian站起身来，皮靴缓慢地踏在地上发出响动。他绕着Evans巡视了一圈，然后蹲在男人身前看着他。

“你不像那种无耻之人，为何要袭击我。”

他用陈述的语调问道，盯着Evans沾满了灰尘的脸颊，注意到了绽开的皮肉逐渐粘合痊愈的细微声响。

Evans从喉头发出低沉的笑声，打量着Sebastian清秀的脸庞。

“我们还要继续玩这种无聊的审讯游戏吗？”Evans笑道，“又或许是，你在借机等待什么人，顺便以折磨我为乐。”

Evans说对了，因为Sebastian暴露了紧张时的习惯动作——伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

吸血鬼的嘴唇本就比常人鲜红，而Sebastian的唇则红得像是随时有血珠渗出，微微透着水润，像是涂了一层薄薄的蜂蜜，经过舌头的舔舐，饱满的唇瓣微微翘着，反射着津液的水光。

Sebastian没有忽略Evans紧盯着他嘴唇的视线，他蹙起眉，站起身坐回了椅子上。

“你知道，只要我一失踪，我的族人就会循着气味来寻找我。也许这正是你的目的，等待你那心心念念的Chris找上门来。”

“这与Chris无关。”

“噢，是的，当他抱着你在玻璃花房里亲热的时候，确实和他无关。”

Sebastian愣住了，而Evans还在继续。

“三百年来，你来回新奥尔良多少次，又是怎样暗地里和我兄长搞在一起，这些我都一清二楚。你不是第一个爱上异族的家伙。”

几句话便让Sebastian无言以对，他不知道Evans是如何发现他们之间的那些事。在这之前，他还自认为躲避了所有人的视线。结果是，他以为Evans不在，实际上他却像是无所不在。

“而我，作为 Chris的弟弟，即便拥有和他一样的相貌，你却从未正眼瞧过我。我知道你心里在想什么，当我是无能的败家子，空有光鲜的皮囊却不思进取，和我那完美的哥哥天差地别。  
”  
“怎么，这就是你昨天袭击我的原因，因为嫉妒？”

Sebastian冷笑一声，用手撑着下巴靠在扶手上，端详着面前的男人。

确实，Evans和Chris作为双生子，相貌也是惊人的一致，以至于Sebastian第一次见到Evans的时候险些认错。但经过几次简短的交谈，他便能分得一清二楚。Evans的整个人都透着股颓废，骄奢淫逸，视家族准则为无物，掌握权力却不渴求更多的权力——和Chris恰恰相反。

某种程度上讲，Sebastian和Evans更像是同道中人。

“谁知道呢，说不定我只是单纯地想你。”

Evans跪在地上，发出一声哼笑。他注意到Sebastian握着鞭子的手在微微颤抖，一双清澈的蓝色眼睛正对着自己，瞳孔迅速收缩。

“Chris不能满足你，因为他那该死的头狼限制。但如果换做是我，在你体内成结再射个几千几百次，你的身上也未必能烙下狼人的印迹。”

他说出最后一个词，预料之中地又挨了Sebastian羞愤的一鞭。

 

Chris循着气味来到了那间屋子——位于人烟罕至的密林深处的一栋灰色建筑。他知道这是Sebastian的私人领地，用于拷打那些不守规则的下人或者告密者。

但他没料到自己的弟弟会被关在这里。

“你一个人？”

Sebastian对着刚踏入门的Chris问道，在得到肯定答复后立刻命令仆人将门关得密不透风。

Chris严厉的视线直直朝Evans射来，而后者仿佛不为所动，只是泰然自若地跪在地上，好像这一切都与他毫无干系。

“Sebs，这是怎么回事？”

Chris回头向Sebastian问道，而面前这个吸血鬼却抿起嘴唇，一副斟酌着用词的样子。

“有两件让他难堪的事。首先是我发现了你们俩——狼人和吸血鬼竟然玩起了什么真爱游戏。再者是他遭到了轻薄，对象还是情人的弟弟。”

Evans毫无芥蒂地说着，站在一旁的Sebastian顿时握紧拳头，想要冲上前让他闭嘴，而一只大手却突然握住了他的手腕，阻止他的动作，将他拉到了身后。

Chris的表情看似镇定，但他紧皱的眉头出卖了他。

说白了， Chris就是个野心勃勃的男人，本想着隐瞒一切，一边握有权势一边和他迷恋的吸血鬼肆意纠缠，如今却被自己的弟弟抓到把柄，这代表只要Evans透露了信息，他们的交往便会遇到阻碍，更有甚者，Chris在狼人中至高无上的地位很可能会因这段狼人和吸血鬼的恋情而崩塌瓦解。

至于Evans所说的轻薄，Chris肯定不相信。

“哥哥，你也知道，我会为了渴求的东西而不择手段，前提是我真的看重那样事物。”

Evans继续说着，慢慢站起身，当着两人的面轻松地扯开了身上的绳索，朝压抑着怒气的Sebastian露出微笑，然后站到Chris的面前与他对峙。

“Chris，我知道你想要Sebastian，但你太贪婪，同时想作为家族的最高首领保有头狼的一切权力。而我想要的很简单，只有Sebastian。”

Evans摊开手掌，用锐利的目光扫视着面前两人，“于是现在有两个选择，一是哥哥你继续和他维持这段空中楼阁般的恋情，而我就选择做些不光彩的事，比如说向长老们告密，让你身败名裂，这样也好，只要几个仪式就能让你摆脱头狼限制，你就能尝到肖想已久的处了几千年的吸血鬼屁股了。”

话音未落，Sebastian已经冲了上去，他的速度飞快，以至于人眼只能捕捉到视觉残像。毫秒不到的时间里他已朝Evans挥去了一拳，而几乎是瞬间，Evans便露出獠牙和利爪，牢牢握住了他挥来的拳头，伸长的爪子刺进了他的皮肤。

Sebastian吃痛地闷哼了声，震惊地看着Evans的双眼逐渐染上了鲜红。

直到那一刻他才反应过来，Evans也是头狼。

这完全超乎了Sebastian的预料，他直直地盯着那双猩红的双眼，感觉胃部一阵下沉。

Evans掩饰得完美至极，也许作为头狼的Chris也没有发现，待在自己身边的兄弟竟不知何时拥有了和自己匹敌的资本。

“事到如今我也不想再装下去了，让我把话挑明吧，如你们所见，我现在完全有能力和Chris平起平坐。所以第二个选择就是，我可以不告发你们的事，也不去争夺哥哥你的权力，但我有一个条件。”

Evans笑着握紧Sebastian的手腕，被束缚的吸血鬼难以化解狼人的狠劲，只能挣扎着被拉进怀里。

“Chris，我要和你共享这个吸血鬼。我们囚禁他，将他关在头狼领土的地牢里，你知道那个封闭的牢笼，完全可以与外界彻底隔绝。从此他的踪影便会从世界上消失，任何人都无法找到他，无论他身上遍布的到底是吸血鬼还是狼人的气味。”

“你他妈绝对是疯了。”

Sebastian咬着牙瞪着面前的狼人，如今的Evans散发出了和Chris一样的压迫感，兄弟俩一前一后地夹着他，令他几乎无法呼吸。而他的Chris沉默至今，始终冷冷地看着自己兄弟引起的闹剧。

“嘘，你这张漂亮高贵的小嘴不该说出脏话。”Evans勾起嘴角，将Sebastian搂得更加严实。

他用力扯开了Sebastian的华贵上衣，露出了光裸的肌肤，之后露出雪白的獠牙，毫无预警地在他圆润的肩膀上咬了一口，锋利的牙齿立刻刺破了皮肉。

Sebastian发出一声惊叫，狼牙中的毒液迅速流窜到体内，他眼中的世界逐渐变得昏昏沉沉。在意识朦胧之间，他听到身后传出了什么东西倒在地上的钝击声——那一定是他的仆人。接着他听到有人一步步地朝他走来，散发着热量的躯体逐渐靠近，下一秒，一把锋利的匕首便从背后捅进了他的身体，再倏地从胸口穿出。

Chris.

这是Sebastian陷入黑暗前脑海里闪过的唯一词语。

 

3.

吟游诗人坐在冷清的岸边，浑浊的双眼盯着太阳缓缓升起，嘴里轻轻哼唱着“诺拉，诺拉，美丽而罪恶，崭新而苍老，可怜的诺拉”。

水中之城新的一天拉开了帷幕，人们开始在繁忙的城市里游走，人类、吸血鬼、狼人、女巫，装作平安无事地擦肩而过，伪装出一片盛大的祥和。

在终日不见阳光的地牢里，银白色的匕首从Sebastian的胸口拔出，沉眠已久的吸血鬼从黑暗中睁开双眼。

他的手脚戴着磨得钝滑的镣铐，漆黑的金属表面浮现了女巫的封锁咒。Sebastian口干舌燥，浑身赤裸，趴伏在柔软的兽皮地毯上，两只胳膊和膝盖颤抖地支撑起身子。

Sebastian渴望鲜血，极度地渴望。这几乎让他无法思考，甚至连五感都变得无比模糊，本能在此时放大了数倍，让他能敏感地听到人体内血液流动的声音。

“这副模样真是让人心碎。”

Evans坐在椅子上，用手牵动锁链，连接在Sebastian颈部的项圈被扯向一边，并不大的力度却让那个吸血鬼差点摔倒，但他稳住了，如同之前无数次那样朝锁链的另一端爬去，颤抖而缓慢。

他的手指碰到了Evans的鞋尖，然后双腿并拢跪坐在他脚下，两手扶着男人的膝盖，将脑袋轻轻放在他的大腿上。

“Sebby，你做得很好。”

Evans赞赏地抚摸他的发丝，用手掌捧起他的脸颊，然后将另一只手的手腕贴在他的嘴唇上。Sebastian的嘴唇摩挲着那一小片皮肤，微弱而酥麻的感觉让Evans微笑了起来，他看着吸血鬼慢慢张开嘴，獠牙狠狠地扎进动脉，捧着他的手臂如饥似渴地吸食着血液。

吸血鬼胸口那块狰狞的伤口逐渐消失，肌肤再次恢复到平滑，苍白的躯体逐渐染上了淡玫瑰粉。

Sebastian顿时睁大了眼睛，湛蓝双眼里的雾霾逐渐散去，渐渐浮现了理智。

他最后用力地吸吮了下，然后松开口，用手指擦去嘴角的血迹。

“Chris在哪？”

“一清醒就问我哥的情况，真是令人难过。”

Sebastian无言地瞪了Evans一眼，从地上站起来，赤裸而生动的躯体展现在Evans面前，让他的呼吸更加粗重。

吸血鬼刚想转过身，却立刻被一个火热而熟悉的身体从后面抱了个满怀。

那是Chris，带有鲜血、硝烟、暴力气味的Chris，掺杂着尘土和港口的海风气息。

Sebastian的身体几乎是立刻便有了反应，体内的印迹让他下意识地渴望取悦自己的伴侣。

Chris身上厚实的皮草刮得他的肌肤发红，而Sebastian却顾不上般转过身，伸出双手紧紧搂着Chris的脖子，难耐地用两条纤长的双腿圈住男人的腰，整个人攀在他的身上，锁链碰撞在一起发出清脆的声响。

Chris这次的远行花了太长的时间，即使Sebastian一直沉睡于棺木，心脏扎着一把银匕首，但他却同样能感受到时间的流逝。他对伴侣的思念最终化为了浓重的情欲，光滑的身体渴求地磨蹭着面前的男人，鲜红的唇瓣寻找着男人的嘴唇。Chris能嗅出Sebastian的焦虑不安，于是他体贴地用双手托起Sebastian光裸的臀瓣，压向自己的身躯，将舌头深深舔进朝思暮想的红唇间。

Evans坐在一旁看了一会儿，起身离开了。

 

当Sebastian被Chris抱着疯狂地抽插敏感的肉穴，直到他尖叫地被操射了好几次之后，Sebastian得到满足的身子才缓缓滑到地上，跪着的姿势让后穴里的白浊如同开了阀门般涌出，淌在暗色的地毯上，在他的股下湿漉漉地汇成一滩。

欲望得到纾解后，Chris便有更多的时间好好享受恋人的乖巧。

Sebastian磨蹭了下地毯，被精液粘在一起的毛皮刮着他的会阴，带来一阵酥麻的快感，他抬起头望着Chris，眼里带着乞求。

他在等候Chris的命令。

Chris仍穿戴整齐，包裹躯体的铠甲和皮草让他看上去像个征战的将军，头狼身上散发的强大压迫感扩布到地牢里的每一个角落，侵袭了Sebastian的大脑，让他的双腿发软，头晕目眩，不自觉地跪坐在地上，脑海中只有一个念头，便是臣服。

“Sebs，过来。”Chris坐在椅子上，沉着地发号施令。

Sebastian抬起头，视线追逐着男人的身影。他颤巍巍地站起身，纤细的白皙小腿戴着黑色的镣铐，踩在柔软的毛皮上向前走去，他来到了Chris的身边，双手扶着伴侣强壮的身体，然后将溢满精液的屁股贴在男人的大腿上，坐进Chris的怀中，用明亮的蓝色双眸望着他。

Chris满意地用火热的手掌握着Sebastian敏感的腰身，在他的脸颊上刻下一吻。

而下一刻，他便从一旁的桌子上拿过一根黑色的东西，放在Sebastian的手中。

Sebastian发现那是一条鞭子，最传统的样式，他有点不解地抬起头，用疑问的目光看着伴侣。

“我要你用下面的小嘴含着它，同时用腿服侍到我射出来。”

Chris的表情仍是温暖柔和，用低诉爱语的口吻发出命令。Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，扶着Chris的肩膀面对面地跨坐在男人大腿上，用手握着那根粗粗的皮鞭，将手柄部分对准自己淌着精液的小洞。

他的手有些发颤，钝圆的手柄顶端不时戳在他湿滑的会阴上，磨蹭着红肿的穴口皱褶，Sebastian咬着嘴唇忍住了一声呻吟，抬眼观察Chris的表情，生怕他会对自己糟糕的动作感到不满。

Chris直直地望着他的双眼，不发一语，无声的压迫让Sebastian低下头，握着手柄的手又颤了一下。坚硬的顶端终于滑到了一张一合的肉穴，他深吸了一口气，先戳入了一点，然后放松洞口含进整个手柄。

这并不难，多亏了之前Chris的阴茎对他小穴的扩张和润滑，他紧致的肠道立刻吮咬着侵入物，含入了整根手柄，不留一丝缝隙。鞭子主体的柔软部分则留在洞口外，延伸出来的鞭体就像是一条黑色的恶魔尾巴。Sebastian只感觉埋在体内的手柄坚硬而且冰凉，远比不上Chris的肉棒。他凝视着Chris，纯洁的脸上又显出了欲态。

狼人微笑着拍了拍他圆滑的屁股，凑到他耳边说道，“只要你表现得好，我可以给你想要的”。

被猜中心中所想的Sebastian有点羞涩地笑了笑，他点点头，双手开始解起Chris的裤子，掏出了那根火热的阴茎，然后用滑嫩的大腿内侧夹着柱身，让硬挺的龟头戳着自己柔软的会阴。

他用大腿夹着男人的肉棒，一上一下地模仿性交的动作，让阴茎在他湿滑的腿间不停戳刺，滚烫的柱身摩擦着细嫩的肌肤，在白皙的大腿上擦出了粉红的痕迹。Sebastian摆动着细腰，夹紧大腿，努力的样子就像个听话的好学生，Chris听着肉棒捅入湿嗒嗒的大腿间发出的粘腻声响，望着伴侣酡红着脸扭摆腰身的诱惑姿态，忍不住伸手向前掰开了Sebastian的臀瓣，将三根手指捅入了还插着一根鞭子的肉穴。

“嗯……Chris……不要……”

Sebastian夹着大腿律动的动作停顿了下，后穴传来的饱胀感刺激他的眼角浮现了眼泪，有精液的润滑让Chris手指的动作更加方便，他毫不留情地翻搅着湿滑的内壁，用指尖勾起肠肉向外牵拉，逼出Sebastian一阵惊叫。

“啊……快……快停……Chris，求你了……”他眨着湿润的眼眸，一边用腿伺候着男人的阴茎，一边还要抵挡从肉穴里辐散到全身的酥麻感。

Sebastian的动作变得缓慢，会阴和阴囊被后庭淌出的液体浸得水润，未受到爱抚的阴茎高高立起，顶端吐出了前液，滴在Chris的小腹上。而他的伴侣却用手指玩弄着他，让他没有力气律动好将Chris夹射。

这个吸血鬼不甘心地咬了咬红润的嘴唇，目光扫到伴侣露出来的颈部。

下一刻，Chris就感受到Sebastian探出了两颗小尖牙，一下子咬进了他的动脉。

敏感的脖子被用力吮吸血液，体内倏地涌上一阵火烧火燎的欲念，Chris立刻将手指从Sebastian的洞口抽离，发出粘腻的水声，沾着白浊和透明体液的手指瞬间探出了尖利的指甲。

就如Sebastian所预料的，Chris开始产生变化，鬓角与下颌长出棕色的毛发，双眼变得赤红，探出獠牙以及利爪，就连体型也变得更加强壮硕大。

他从喉头发出低沉的狼嚎，Sebastian刚松开口，便感受到两条大腿被男人的大手狠狠按在一起，嫩肉紧紧夹着那根巨大的阴茎，开始粗暴地抽插。

“等……等等……呜……好烫！慢点……”

Sebastian腿间的体液已经干得差不多了，这让柱体用力戳刺大腿内侧的动作变得残忍，肌肤摩擦得像是要着火般，这让Sebastian的呻吟带上了哭音，双手扶着Chris的肩膀，勉强稳住摇摇欲坠的身体。

坚硬的龟头一下下撞在他敏感的会阴处，马眼渗出前液将那里弄得更加潮湿，即便如此，那高频率的抽插仍让Sebastian有种会阴和大腿都被蹭破皮的错觉。他随着Chris的动作沉浮，任由伴侣摆弄自己的身子，榨出狼人阴茎大量的火热白浊。

Chris将精液全射在了Sebastian的会阴上，不顾他的颤抖，用手掌摩擦着那块湿滑的肌肤，将液体抹到后方的小口。

毫无预警地，他再次将挺立的阴茎捅进了那个肉穴，连同着那根鞭子一起直直塞入了柔滑紧窄的肠道。Sebastian尖叫着扭动屁股，却被Chris紧紧按着臀瓣，用手握着他的臀肉抬高放低他的身体，高速地上下套弄自己的阴茎，将那根鞭子捅得更深。

那条在洞口外甩动的皮鞭就像一条细长的尾巴，漆黑而淫秽。Sebastian的肉穴被操得越来越舒服，之后Chris抱起他的身子放在地毯上，让他翻了个身，接着用兽交的姿势从后面更深地操进Sebastian磨得发红的可怜洞口。

这让他能看见Sebastian完美的裸背，纤长柔韧的肢体在自己粗大的阴茎操弄下尽情延展。Chris看着那吞吐着狼人阴茎和手柄的洞口被撑到了极限，红肿穴肉上的精液被阴茎带出来又送进去，在高速的抽插下泛起了细细的白沫，随着身体撞击臀肉的动作发出黏答答的啪啪声。

在Chris最终结住Sebastian之前，他抽出了那根鞭子，还没等Sebastian发出一声抱怨，那个硕大的阴茎结便卡进了洞口，阻止伴侣从受精过程中惊慌逃脱，痛得吸血鬼浑身发颤，眼圈红红地抽泣着。

Chris并不是个暴君，更多时候他对待伴侣是温柔体贴的，但他们这次真的分别了太久太久，以至于他在成结过程中输给了欲念，从后面抱起Sebastian小幅度地抽插他的肠道，让怀里的伴侣因疼痛和快感哭得泣不成声。

当Chris最终停止了射精时，Sebastian已经双眼迷茫地倒在他怀里喘气了，湿润的棕色短发贴在额前，湛蓝的大眼睛湿漉漉的，白皙脸颊上还挂着泪痕。

狼人俯下身吸吮着他殷红的嘴唇，慢慢地用舌头舔舐着他的口腔，卷起那条软软的红舌交缠。

接下来，他们有足够的时间感受彼此。

 

4.

Sebastian醒过来的时候，发现自己正坐在一把精致的扶手椅上，手脚仍戴着施有封锁咒的镣铐，却是早已取下了锁链。

他四周打量了下，他还是待在那间华丽的地牢里，Evans站在一旁盯着他，和以前一样散发着颓唐之气，而Chris站在前方打开的鞋柜旁，正好转头望向Sebastian。

此时的Sebastian才意识到自己身上竟穿着衣服。他低头打量着，白的蕾丝长袖上衣轻柔舒适，在领口处打着黑色的领结，他还穿着苍青色的吊带短裤，做工精美，仿佛量身打造一般。

“Sebs.”Chris平静却温柔的声音从耳畔响起，Sebastian抬起头，看了看伴侣，又看了看摆着奢华男鞋的柜子。

“选一个。”

Sebastian眨眨眼，有些困惑地盯着Chris微笑的脸庞，然而他很快反应了过来。

他指了指正中的那双漆黑的皮鞋，Chris看了眼他的选择，赞许地拿出了那双鞋走到他面前，半蹲下身子握起Sebastian光裸的小腿。

Chris的动作很缓慢，像是享受着此时的时光，替他穿上了藕白色绣有古典花纹的及膝袜，然后用手捧起纤巧的脚踝，将他的脚套进了黑色的皮鞋。

这样的Sebastian，看上去就像是关押在地牢里的、纯真干净得不食人间烟火的男孩。

帮伴侣穿戴好了一切，Chris走上前抱起伴侣的身子，嗅着他身上的淡淡牛奶香。

“等我回来。”

他喃喃道，“这是最后一战了。”

 

狼人与女巫联合的军团早已将法国区包围得水泄不通，最后一系存活于世的吸血鬼被困在其中，遍体鳞伤地抵抗敌人猛烈的攻击。

Chris和Evans两兄弟站在城墙上，居高临下地俯视着硝烟弥漫的新奥尔良。

“想他了吗？”

“时刻都是，你知道的。”

Evans低声笑了起来，看着天边厚重的乌云在强风下缓缓朝城中逼近。暴风雨即将来临，空气中弥漫的恶臭将会随着苟存于世的吸血鬼一起消失在雨水中。

“Sebastian喜欢派对，”Chris看着交战的双方呈现一边倒的局势，语调里带着宠爱，“他太久没有来到人间了，下个月就是我们认识的第四百个年头，我想带他出来走走。”

Evans点点头。

“他一定会喜欢的。”

 

两个头狼轻轻地走下阶梯，走进了地牢。

Sebastian还穿着那套天真可爱的男孩装束，四肢戴着镣铐，怀抱着柔软的被子熟睡着。

两个影子逐渐朝他靠近，那双漆黑的阴影逐渐汇合为一体，地牢间只剩下一个身形异常高大的头狼，拥有和Sebastian的伴侣一样的面貌。

自始至终，Chris Evans都只是一个人。

他缓慢地走到Sebastian的身旁，用手轻轻抚摸着他柔软的面颊。

“晚安，Sebs.”

“我爱你。”

 

狼人的脚步声逐渐消失，躺在毛毯上的Sebastian慢慢勾起嘴角，露出了微笑。

 

END


	2. Fucking Cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总裁和黑豆沙包

Sebastian并不是什么羞涩的小男生。

噢拜托，他也许是有那么一点生人恐惧症，但他早就过了怕羞的青少年的年龄了，他只是和大部分人一样，在一个陌生的环境见到黑压压的人群会有一丝怯场，这可是正常现象，等到他和那些陌生人混熟了之后又会变成可爱的小甜心，他的开玩笑水平还有天马行空的想象力连Anthony都会感到诧异。

“所以说，嘿，你怎么想？”

那天Anthony侧过头向Chris抛出这个问句的时候，Sebastian正从那副炎热的冬日战士装束中解脱出来，甩了甩被汗水浸湿的蓬乱棕发，而Chris正喝着矿泉水，眼睛时不时地往那边瞄。

“什么怎么想？”

“就是那个fucking diva，你对他怎么想？好吧也许他只是在我心里是个fucking diva而在你心里却是个fucking cutie。”

当时的Chris被他逗笑了，也许他是说过Sebastian是地球上最甜蜜的小孩，但见鬼的现实中的Sebastian就是个小恶魔，他怎么会觉得这个时不时会在片场舔唇勾引他的男人羞涩得像块蜜糖呢，一切都是Sebastian在生人面前伪装得太好的缘故。

是的他们看上去不熟，但也只是看上去。Sebastian不喜欢在生人面前过多表现自己，可谁知道他私底下怎样，他是个夜店小王子，把妹技术一流，好吧从这一点也可以猜想到他在床上会带有罗马尼亚的神秘风情和火辣四射。Chris总会被他那一脸天真无辜的表情骗到，就像Anthony问出这个问题的时候，Chris下意识地朝Sebastian望过去，结果正巧撞见了这个调皮的小孩的恶作剧——再一次的。

他发现了Chris，脸上还带着些忙碌后的疲倦，他索性就用那副茫然的表情对着Chris，湿润的蓝色大眼睛还闪着该死的水光。Chris就愣愣地看着Sebastian的舌头从两瓣鲜红的嘴唇里稍稍探出，因为动作很缓慢所以那小巧的舌尖还在打着颤，Chris完全不知道自己怎么会离得那么远还能注意到这么细节的动作，很快那舌头就吸引了他全部的注意力，湿润的红色舌尖像是灵巧的蛇信，贴在嘴角上压出柔软的印迹，然后从左往右缓缓舔过饱满的上唇，在红润的唇瓣上留下湿漉漉的水渍。

Sebastian一定是在做给Chris看，因为他舔完唇后还该死地朝他勾了勾嘴角，连眼尾似乎都在为他的恶作剧而暗喜，弯弯的弧度让他看起来诱惑而毫不自知。上帝，Sebastian绝对知道自己只是单纯勾个嘴角的杀伤力就有多大，要是他那些迷妹在场一定会尖叫着晕倒，Chris不是迷妹，但也差不多是了，因为他觉得自己口干舌燥，甚至完全忽略了Anthony用手肘推他的动作。

Sebastian是个喜欢在不经意间勾引别人的坏孩子，而Chris正是继他那些女友之后唯一认识到这点的人。

就别提Chris发现Sebastian在那身厚厚的冬兵战衣下居然穿着黑色蕾丝丁字裤时有多震惊了。那天的Sebastian甜美得就像从红酒里捞出来的樱桃，拉着Chris跑到绿幕的后方，就在工作人员来来回回经过的空档抓住Chris的手，然后探进他那身禁欲的冬兵装束里。

这个小恶魔咬着下唇，抬起一条腿勾住Chris的身子。

“是我之前送给你的？”Chris的手探进了那紧绷绷的裤子里，被汗浸湿的皮肤滑不溜手，他顺着曲线摸到了蕾丝花边的特殊质地，“不要告诉我Winter Soldier就是穿成这样上战场。”

Sebastian搂着Chris的脖子，笑得像个天真的孩童。

“你说呢，my Captain。”

Chris几乎是用上了所有的意志力才没有当场扒了Sebastian那身衣服提枪而上。但其实结果也没好到哪去，他拽着Sebastian来到棚车的背后就干了起来，Sebastian还往他的肩膀上咬了好几个牙印，毕竟要他这个在床上叫得毫不遮掩的罗马尼亚小妖精压低音量实在是太困难了。

外面传来的砰砰响动将Chris拉回了现实，噢真棒，他又想着自己那个秘密情人走神了。前不久他才响应了冰桶挑战，被冰水浇遍了全身。现在他的脑袋还残留着冰水浇灌的感觉，即使他早已换了一身干爽的衣服，正坐在沙发上发呆。

当他的手机铃声响起来的时候，他看了看来电显示的照片，不禁在心里叹了口气。

没错，他点了Sebastian，虽然他点了三个人但就只喊了Sebastian的名字，那完全是他习惯性地脱口而出，噢不，他还是多少克制住了，因为放在平时他叫的可是Sebby。他可没敢想Sebastian会有什么反应，现在的他就像是一个给女朋友买错了礼物的男生，忐忑地等着铃声响了近十秒才接听了电话。

开什么玩笑，他是Chris Evans，不管怎么样他才是有着霸道总裁范儿把Sebastian操得哭出来的那个人。

“Chris，我们不是不熟吗？”

很好，Sebastian连招呼都没打就直奔主题。Chris又变成了那个仿佛在被女朋友质问的男生，心里有点七上八下。

“嘿怎么不说话了？我开玩笑的呢，Chris，我很想你。”

噢，Sebby真是他的小甜心。

“我们什么时候能见一面？”Chris站起来走出房间，他得找个隔音效果好点的地方继续通话。他们这对小情侣平时没什么机会见面，这次Sebastian也是难得抓准了他空闲的时候打了电话过来。天知道Chris有多想念他，Sebastian简直就像影片中隔了七十年突然横空闯进美国队长的世界还霸占了他所有思绪的青梅竹马，只不过现实中他们俩才是有基情的一对。

Chris对他上瘾了。他的脸，他的声音，他的身体，他温柔又调皮的性子，还有他在床上惹火而香艳的表现，Chris光是在脑中回想就可以发呆个一整天，在女人堆里混了那么多年的Chris再次落到被Scott抓住把柄嘲笑的地步。他们聊了一会儿，Chris便抛出了那个问题。

“Seb，你会接受冰桶挑战吗？”

“嗯？你想看我湿身吗？”

见鬼的这是什么反问，Chris觉得自己也许该好好教训下他了。说真的，罗马尼亚人都像他这样一开始羞涩怕生混熟了之后就肆意释放荷尔蒙引诱别人吗？

不，也许只有Sebastian才是个中翘楚，他可见识过这个甜蜜的小孩在床上的姿态有多廉不知耻，没人能猜到Sebastian竟然喜欢热辣无比的性爱，像是保有某种阳具崇拜心理般渴求能将他操的失声求饶的大家伙。

一开始Chris几乎是被他的坦率打开了眼界，糟糕的是他一点都不觉得这样的Sebastian淫荡，这个小家伙真是将自己的喜好摸了个一清二楚，每次都将他伺候得舒爽不已，甚至就只想抱着Sebastian赖在床上，心里想着干脆翘掉第二天的航班好了——连Scott都说他被美色迷得无药可救。

“对了Chris，下次想要我含着冰块帮你吸出来吗？”

聊了没几分钟，电话那头的Sebastian又开始打起黄腔，他可真是越来越娴熟了，但不管怎么样，对于Chris来说他的调情每次都无比受用。

这小混蛋的语调还软软的，说话的语气更像是情人之间纯洁的呢喃，让Chris在他浸过牛奶般轻柔的嗓音下立刻硬了起来。

“Seb，你太欲求不满了。”Chris无奈地摇摇头，脸上却带着笑意，“你还要去漫展，别想太多了，好好休息。”

他可不想说自己只是脑补了一下Sebastian含着冰块，张开鲜红的嘴唇被粗大的老二塞得脸颊鼓囊囊的，用蓝眼睛望着自己的场面就心跳加速，像个经验不足的新手般大脑缺氧晕眩——这太丢脸了。

“好吧，Chris。”

Sebastian一定是露出那甜美的微笑了，Chris听到他像个小女生一样啵了一声，“下次在你家见面好吗？我们可以试试别的，你可以往我后面塞进冰块然后插进来。”

Chris呆愣在电话这头，听见Sebastian发出柔和的笑声。

“回见，亲爱的。”

Chris就像个做错事却莫名其妙被女朋友赏了一记香吻的男生，木然地和他说了句拜拜接着挂了电话，坐进沙发里双手扶着脑袋。

看来接下来的很长一段时间里，他是没法不去想他甜蜜又诱人的Sebby了。

 

END


	3. 缪斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *黑化预警，吸血鬼AU

Chris坐在椅子里，手指在漆着金色花纹的扶手上勾勒着，指尖滑到了三头巨犬刻耳柏洛斯的獠牙，他半阖着眼，一个男子被带到了他的面前。

来者的脚步很轻，仅凭声音便可知道他赤裸着双足。那双白皙而瘦长的脚踏在棕红的木地板上，脚尖微微并拢，无意间的动作透露了他的忐忑，Chris笑了下，摆了摆手让下人退了出去。

那么，Sebastian，我的同族，我的战俘，我的缪斯——你愿意跟随我在暴风雨中起舞，还是断去四肢筋脉，成为我地牢中的宠物？

他想自己一定是说出来了。Sebastian，他那沾着斑驳血迹的双腿跪在地上，双手被镣铐绑缚在身后，高傲的头颅低垂着。穿戴在他身上的华贵着装，那些缝制镶嵌有钻石与珍珠的金色蕾丝和宝石蓝丝绒，如今却被大量深红的血迹染成一片旖旎。

那不会是他的血液，因为Chris不会允许。

“Sebs.”

Chris开口，低沉的嗓音如同千百次在庭院深处回响，只为了从属于另一脉的Sebastian能够施舍般地回头，让他的视线得以掠过那双湛蓝的眼眸，在脑海中留下鲜红唇角的一抹剪影。

他手上戴着的纯白丝绸手套，是为了Sebastian特意换上的。

Chris慢慢向他伸出手，手指碰到了Sebastian的脸颊，慢慢滑到了下颌，之后捏着他的下巴令他抬起头来，动作坚定而不容拒绝。

那一瞬间，他觉得一切都值得了。

发动战争，诛杀同族，侵占领土，他什么事都做过了。曾经有些日子，他坐在烧得只剩残垣的房屋里，盯着破烂墙角的古旧摆钟，看着暗金的指针一圈一圈地走过，等待天空泼洒下绮丽的橙红，最终被黑夜吞噬。

他总觉得自己活了太久太久。

而命运就是如此，无论轮回多少次，伊克西翁总会觊觎赫拉的美貌而困于永不停转的车轮，而他则注定会与Sebastian相遇。

他若只是见到了Sebastian又该多好。不谈爱，不谈迷恋，不谈永远。

Chris深陷其中，这样的情感在午后的回廊纠缠着他，在繁华的街巷，在惊醒的睡梦里阴魂不散。

Sebastian什么也不知道。他纯洁得一如以往，他曾偷偷地跟着Chris跑出城堡，坐在马背上，双手搂着Chris的腰身，放肆而张扬地和他相爱。他牵着Chris的手，在漫山遍野的银杏叶里奔跑，追逐，然后被扑倒在地，向世间万物展露他洁白无瑕的身体，向Chris一人献上无人窥视过的妩媚。

Chris将Sebastian从地上拉起，他的肌肤一片冰凉，眼角带着泪痕，那双令Chris痴迷不已的蓝瞳，从今往后只能容纳Chris一人的身影。

无所谓仇恨或者对错。Chris想，早在见到Sebastian的第一眼，自己便已残缺不堪，他与无尽的掠夺和伤害为伍，就为填补内心的空洞。  
十足的恶人言论。

但一切都已不重要，他得到了Sebastian，他得到了这辈子最想得到的人。接下来的每一个昼夜，他会让Sebastian彻底明白，Chris不会是唯一堕落的那个，银匕首最终会捅入其中一人的胸口，他们相爱，却不只是相爱。

在Chris一手建造的乐园上，人们时不时会听到吟游诗人歌唱他们的事迹，谈起那个被囚禁在宫宇里的吸血鬼，他的手脚终日戴着镣铐，无法离开领主的房门半步，他苍白的肌肤，鲜红的唇瓣，还有那双透蓝的眼眸，是蛊惑领主一人的毒药。

他们会谈起这个晚上，从此时此刻开始，Sebastian是如何屈服于Chris，呻吟着族人所听不懂的诡谲语言，在一片电闪雷鸣中仰起头颅，将自己的心口完完全全地暴露在Chris眼前。

但他们不会知道，永远不会。

Chris将Sebastian拉到自己的大腿上，他的身体打着颤，曾经温柔的双眼里溢满了畏惧以及被背叛的悲伤。

他繁复的衣着在Chris的手下化为碎布，Sebastian凌乱的棕色额发在末端带着微卷，被汗水打湿，贴在光洁的额头上。Chris不发一语，他褪去了手套，用火热的手掌抚摸着Sebastian骨骼分明的背部，蝴蝶骨，弯曲的脊椎，尾椎，他的手掌顺着细腻的皮肤一直向下，然后探入了紧致的后穴。

Sebastian低泣出声，他的脑袋搁在Chris的肩头上，任由Chris的手指按揉着他的内壁，跟以往一样找寻那处通往极乐的小点。

Chris曾经一次又一次地将白浊灌进他的体内，低诉着破碎的爱语，Sebastian会捧着他的脸颊，用湿润的双眼直直地看进他的灵魂，用嘴唇吻去他的痛苦。

疼痛与爱相伴相生，成为滋生偏执和残暴的沃土。

外面的雨下得更大了，急促坠落的雨点密集地砸在窗户上，徒劳地想要打破Chris建造的牢笼。漆黑的夜空中划过一道闪电，轰鸣的雷声在耳畔炸裂，Chris早已褪去了Sebastian的所有衣物，他抱着怀中的男子，让他的胸口靠近自己逐渐探出的獠牙。

“Chris……”Sebastian偏过头，垂下眼帘，将下唇咬得血一般猩红，“这会是永远的诅咒。”

Chris摇摇头，他的指甲已经变长，在Sebastian的心口划了一个十字。

“我早已不在乎了。”

他搂过Sebastian的腰，獠牙狠狠地刺入十字的中心。那一刻，狂风暴雨席卷着一切，电闪雷鸣在漆黑的夜空中交织，Chris饮尽Sebastian的心血，注视着怀中的男人瞪大了双眼，身体渐渐失去了所有温度。

他死去的样子也仿若天使。

他的Sebastian。

Chris咬破自己的手腕，将血液渡到Sebastian惨白的嘴唇间。

我深爱的Sebastian，我将等待你以全新的姿态回到我的身边，见证你以一世的忠诚为誓，为我所用，以永恒的生命作为期限，只为我一人袒露你真实的姿态。

Sebastian的眼睫毛动了动，扑闪着睁开了双眼。

 

他勾起了嘴角，嘴唇上还沾着鲜血，伸手搂过了Chris的脖子，赤裸的双足环在他的腰际。

他说，填满我，主人。

Chris笑了，抱起那个为他独享的伴侣，压在冰凉的窗户上。

街道上的人们哀嚎着四散奔逃，躲避着猛烈的风暴，跌跌撞撞地摔进深红的泥泞里。Chris囚禁着他的爱人，在城堡内暴风雨中侵犯着他的身体，风雨声中夹杂着Sebastian的尖叫和低笑。

最初的选择，Sebastian选了第一个。

 

END


End file.
